


new dream

by gwynsdea



Category: L'Homme qui rit | The Man Who Laughs - Victor Hugo, Tangled (2010), The Grinning Man - Philips & Teitler/Grose & Morris & Philips & Teitler/Grose
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blood and Violence, Canon Disabled Character, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, Magic Abilities, Not Really Character Death, Scars, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stabbing, but it’s based off disney story lol, non-canon, sounds worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynsdea/pseuds/gwynsdea
Summary: This definitely wasn't how Dea expected to spend her afternoon.She was hiding in the shadows, and in the center of the room a few metres from her, was a man tied to a chair.OrA Grinning Man/Tangled au
Relationships: Dea / Mojo, Grinpayne / Ursus, Grinpayne/Dea, Gwynplaine / Dea, Ursus / Dea
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it will be split into two parts.  
> decided to do a fic of my favourite film of all time and my favourite musical. :)  
> majority of the t/w should be in the tags, but you should know them already if you’ve watched the film tangled.  
> mojo is also a little pup in this :,)

"There! Done!" The girl with the white hair and eyes smiled widely, holding up her newly knitted handkerchief that she couldn't otherwise see.

"Mojo, what do you think? Do you like it?" Dea asked hopefully, the small wolf cub warming up against her leg and allowing her to bend down and tie the handkerchief around his neck.

"I'm sure you look perfectly handsome and strong."She grinned, stroking the tip of his head as he too almost smiled with approval.

"Dea! I'm home!"

Dea's face lit up with upmost excitement and happiness. "Father's home! You know what that means?"

Mojo yapped with excitement as she placed down her knitting tools and thread and stood up quickly, wandering down the stairs and sensing her father's presence in the room.

She couldn't have been more nervous. Today was the day she finally asked him to go out into the outside world, and explore the city just for one day.

Her birthday.

She waited to him to say something, before he sat down in an area she recognised and cleared his throat in expecting.

Her father, Barkilphedro, had never been an affectionate person when it came to things like hugs, kisses or even tucking her into bed since she was a tiny child.

She knew what he wanted, and she quickly scooted over to the small stool by his chair, as he felt his hand rest on her head of snowy hair.

"Flower, gleam, and glow..."

He thanked her afterwards, and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, before standing up and walking towards the table to prepare lunch. 

"Father, s-so you remember tomorrow's a pretty big day for me? It's my birthday!"She began, already feeling sick with nerves.

"Yes, eighteen I know." Her father dismissed her easily, continuing to cut up tomatoes.

Dea was building up the courage, it was filling up inside her like an explosion, and it was now or never.

"Father, I want to go into the outside world!"

Barkilphedro flinched and turned his head slowly, a contained anger in his eyes that Dea would be thankful she couldn't see. 

"What?"

Dea gulped. She didn't like his tone.

"W-well I was just hoping you'd take me out on a trip to the outside world. Just for a day."She tried, wanting more than anything just to experience meeting others, grass between her toes and the sun on her face.

"It's an idea, Dea. And an impossible, outrageous one at that. Have i taught you anything?"He snapped, Dea looking down to the floor and feeling Mojo brush against her fingertips.

"The people out there will stop at nothing to get their hands on the gift of your hair. There would be nothing i could do to protect you, and I'm afraid that's not a risk i'm willing to take." Her father answered, ending the argument snd not even trying to reason.

"But Father, it would just be one day!"

"Enough, Dea. Let's drop it before you make me angrier." Barkilphedro snapped, Dea frowning but not giving up.

"Oh come on! You think I'm so weak but I know I can handle it." She said, raising her voice as he turned sharply.

"Oh i know you can't handle it dearest. Now enough of this!" He grunted, Dea furrowing her eyebrows in anger.

"Father! It's my birthday, and these mean more to me than anything! Don't you love me?"She cried, edging closer.

"Dea, stop it. I said enough!"  
"Just trust me, I know what i'm-"  
"Dea."  
"Oh come on!"

"Enough of the world Dea! You are not leaving this tower, ever!" Her father shrieked, Dea stumbling backwards and shrinking away in fear as her lip quivered.

She just barely held back her tears as he fell to lean against the table, hand to his brow in despair. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy."

Dea swallowed, barely able to get out her words. "M-maybe you could get me that special thread you once bought me, i loved it so"

Her father was happier with that, and happy to move on from the subject. "Well, it will be a long trip. About three days."

She nodded. Dea needed time alone, time to breathe, and cry. 

"Be safe. Thank you Father." She smiled softly, still never raising her head. 

And as soon as they had finished lunch, he left her.

-

This definitely wasn't how Dea expected to spend her afternoon.

She was hiding in the shadows, and in the center of the room a few metres from her, was a man tied to a chair.

When Mojo had warned her and she had first hit him with her frying pan, she heard him talking to himself, and he didn't sound much older than her, a few years at that.

She heard a small groan ahead of her and flinched, he was waking up.

The boy, of age 22, awoke from unconsciousness, and looked down at his wrists and ankles tied down to the wooden chair, beginning to wriggle around against them. He looked up and around, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"S-struggling is pointless." Dea stumbled, forcing out words into darkness as he squinted his eyes to see where the voice was coming from.

"I may be blind, but I am certainly, not harmless."She braved, before stepping out into the light, holding the pan in her grip snd puffing out her chest.

"So while you are here, you can trust me when i say that you will not lay a finger on my hair. Now who are you, and how did you find me?" Dea interrogated, the boy's mouth and eyes wide with astonishment.

She was beautiful, to say the least. Not like any girl he had ever seen, and she would have thought the same about him had she been able to see.

For upon his face, he held a hideous grin, carved into his face by a vengeful enemy, which he hid with a red scarf.

"M-my name is Gwynplaine Trelaw, and I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you." He replied, still stunned by her beauty. Dea furrowed her brow in confusion.

"S-so you're not here for my hair?"She asked, lowering the pan slightly as he blinked in puzzlement. "What? Why on earth would I want your hair?"

"You're...telling the truth?" Dea wondered, leaning closer as Gwynplaine gave a small eye roll. 

"Look Snowflake-"  
"Dea."  
"Whatever. I needed a place to hide, I saw your castle, climbed it, and-Woah! Woah, woah wait! Where is my satchel?"

Dea smirked, crossing her arms, feeling like the one in power again. "I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it."

Gwynplaine gave a harsh sigh through his nose, gritting his teeth in agrivation.

"Okay. What do you want?" He forced, hating that he had submitted to her. 

A thought came to Dea's mind. A crazy thought, but it could work.

And it seemed Mojo had the same idea, because she suddenly felt him at her side, leaning up to lick her hand in encouragement.

"Is that a dog?" He exclaimed, eyes wide as she ignored him. "Wolf cub"

Well, it might be her only chance.

"Allow me to propose a deal, Gwynplaine." She began, voice sly and devious as she lifted up her chin to look down on him as best she could.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, and on that day, I should like to see the city. And you, will be my escort and guide. Only then, will you get your satchel back." She ordered, Gwynplaine raising his eyebrows at her in disbelief. 

"How do i know you'll even give it back to me afterwards?" He scoffed, unsure why he was even considering doing this.

"Because I promise that I will."

Gwynplaine rolled his eyes and looked at her. Apparently a promise didn't suffice in his mind.

"And when i promise something, I never, ever, break that promise." She added, complete seriousness in her voice as he squinted his eyes, still not convinced.

"Ever." Dea stressed, a tone of desperation hidden as he looked down and sighed. "Fine, I'll take you."

Dea's face lit up with upmost joy, and she bounced around, Mojo leaping up into her arms as she giggled happily. "We're leaving Mojo! We're going to the city!"

-

Though they barely knew one thing about each other, Gwynplaine could guess that Dea hadn't left that tower for years, so it did bring him a sort of satisfaction to see her feet touch the grass for the first time, and rolling around in the fields of dandelions and climbing trees.

He wondered if he had ever seen someone so happy, so interconnected with nature. And he tried to think back to a time where he might have been like that.

But none came to mind.

Dea wanted to go all out on seeing the world. She took them through little caves, threw piles of leaves, and dipped their toes in lakes.

Well, Dea did all of that and Gwynplaine watched from afar. And it wasn't like he minded, it was actually quite entertaining watching her fair-skinned little face, frosty eyes and rosy lips light up at every smell, sound and touch.

Gwynplaine even went to the extent of stopping off at a little pub, which though Dea was frightened of the thugs and ruffians that had made home there at first - that had been Gwynplaine's initial plan- she soon made quick friends with them all, which surprised Gwynplaine for someone who had little experience with social interaction.

Maybe that's what made her different.

They were having a time of wonders, until one of the thugs burst into the pub, castle guards at his feet. There had been wanted posters for Gwynplaine all over the city, so someone must have recognised him.

Thankfully, the other men had enough decency to reveal a secret passage they held just beneath the pub, giving Dea and Gwynplaine a quick escape before the guards even saw them.

It lead them to a long network of underground caves and tunnels, and walking beside Gwynplaine, Dea finally built up the courage to ask him a question.

"So, you're a theif huh?"She smirked, as he looked at her from the side, a small subtle smile on his lips at her intrigue.

"Ah, yes. And you're a girl who hasn't been outside her whole life." He answered back, Dea rolling her eyes with a smile at his cheekiness, Mojo pacing along side them.

"And now I know i'm not supposed to mention the father, or the wolf, or the hair.."He began, Dea shaking her head with a quick 'nope'.

"But if you wanted to leave the tower so badly, why haven't you done it before?" He asked, turning to face her, wanting to know so badly inside about the life of this, curious, beautiful and sightless girl.

"Uh...well..."Dea thought, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't send Gwynplaine running, or judging her immensely.

Just as she was forming an answer, they heard an abundance of shouting and footsteps behind them, and Gwynplaine launched his hand into Deas, pulling her through the tunnels and she stumbled in fear of falling over.

She hoped Gwynplaine would be mindful of her disability, and despite the opportunity to run and leave her for dead, Gwynplaine held onto Dea the whole time, keeping her as safe as possible.

Before they knew it, they were not only running from castle guards, but water that was gushing from a broken dam, and the rocks that had collapsed because of it.

Gwynplaine spotted an opening to a small cave, and he could see the water and huge pilar toppling towards them. He ran at top speed, Dea almost tumbling over her feet as the ducked into the cave at the last minute, the falling rock quickly closing up the entrance.

Dea found her way to the edge of the cave, hands pressed against the cold walls as water quickly began to flood in.

Dead end.

Gwynplaine followed her up the highest peak as the water began to rise up to their waist, hitting the rock above them and trying to just find a way out.

As he shoved against it, his hand slide across some sharp edges, slicing open a deep cut in the palm of his hand as he grunted in pain, holding his hand tightly.

Dea heard it pierce the skin, and she guessed what might of happened as she cringed in response. She suddenly heard him dive down into the water, but coming back up only seconds later, spluttering.

"There's no point, I can't see anything down there."Gwynplaine mumbled, the water now up to their chests as the fate of their situation finally settled into Dea.

"This is all my fault. F-father was right, I never should have done this." Dea whispered, tears fogging her eyes as her voice broke and he looked to her in sympathy.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry, Gwynplaine."She breathed, beginning to weep as she pressed her palm to her forehead, unable to stop the tears as Gwynplaine swallowed and braced himself.

"I have a scar."

Dea blinked and sniffed, looking over to him in confusion. "What?"

"When I was younger, someone cut my face in a smile sort of shape, it's hideous, scarred, and I hide it with a scarf. I wasn't going to tell you, because you couldn't see me and it made me feel normal, not like some freak for once." He stifled hopelessly, Dea's face almost softening with shock.

"But I guess now as good as time as any, to tell you the truth.." Gwynplaine gave a gentle smile, unusually calm for the situation they were in.

"I..I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Dea chuckled, shrugging and somewhat at peace. Until Gwynplaine blinked and pulled back his head.

"What?"

And then Dea realised.

"I-I have magic hair that glows when i sing!"She exclaimed, beginning to quickly sing the incantation and the two of them taking one last gasp for breathe as the water went above their heads.

Dea's hair did too glow a bright white colour, illuminating the cave and showing them an exit. They swam towards it and pulled away at the rocks, until they finally saw day light and burst out of the cave, toppling into a small river.

Gwynplaine wrapped an arm around Dea's waist tightly, heaving her through the water and pulling her up onto the bank before himself, as she coughed and spluttered, a smile still on her face.

"I can't believe we're alive!" She said under her breath, Gwynplaine climbing out too and falling onto his back in exhaustion, both of them drenched.

Mojo was by their side through all of this, and he wandered over to Gwynplaine, licking his cheek in almost pleasure that he was alive.

"I can't believe her hair actually glows. I thought she was kidding. W-why does it glow?!" Hs cried to the cub, as Dea chuckled and walked over, helping him to his feet and taking his injured hand.

"That's the thing. It doesn't just glow."

-

"Look, if I show you this, you have to promise not to freak out, or tell anyone." Dea said seriously, the two now sat on a thick log by a fire, the night sky above them.

"Okay, I won't."Gwynplaine shrugged, Dea swallowing and sighing, not satisfied. "No, you have to swear you won't."

"Okay, I promise." He said, tone and face serious as she took a deep breathe, and reached out, taking his injured hand gently in hers.

Gwynplaine watched her curiously, as she slowly brought it up to the side of her head, holding it against her pale hair as his eyes widened in confusion.

"Flower, gleam, and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." As she sung in a most harmonious voice, her hair slowly began to glow like it did the cave, lighting up their area of the woods.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine." 

"What once was mine." Dea finished, opening her eyes and slowly releasing his hand as he took it back and flipped it round to his palm, to reveal that his cut was in fact, gone.

"H-how did you..? How long have you been able to?" He whispered, voice barely escaping as he stared like a deer in headlights at the shrunken girl. She seemed embarrassed.

"Forever, I guess? Father said that when I was younger, people tried to take me, and abuse the power of it for themselves. Power like this, it has to be protected, used by and for good. That's why I..."She trailed off and held her arms to her stomach nervously, head down in sadness.

"Why you never left that tower."Gwynplaine finished for her, sympathy in his eyes and secretly fighting the urge to comfort her.

She looked up to him, and gave a small nod with a smile, about ready to change the subject. "So, you have a scar?"

Dea began, wondering if that was extremely insensitive but not knowing how else she could ask.

Gwynplaine's chest rose with a deep breathe as he licked his lips, having had his smile cause so much pain in his life already.

"When I was at the orphanage, there were these kids, this tall, dumb bullies that everyone was afraid of. People had told me they carried around knives, but i just ignored them. And when i finally stood up to them, I wished i hadn't been so blind to the warning." Gwynplaine paused, trying to repress the painful memories and closing his eyes for a breath.

"And they cut me. Caused a permanent smile and scar on my face, that would forever impact my life. I couldn't get any jobs, or escape my past, or even make any friends. So, it turned to thievery. It sounds so, terrible. But it's felt like my only option, and it's got me this far." Gwynplaine finished, turning to see Dea gazing up at him and completely intoxicated by his story.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm an awful person."He swallowed, looking away as she reached across and touched his wrist, pulling it slightly so he turned back to face her.

"No, no I...I'm just so sorry, Gwynplaine." She murmured, Gwynplaine not being able to help but smile. 

He had never told anyone that story, no one had ever wanted to listen.

But she did. She did.

"M-May I touch it? It sounds outrageous but, I want to see it. Up here." She pointed to her mind, and though Gwynplaine wanted to scream out loud that he'd never want her to, didn't want to be ugly in someone's eyes who couldn't even see, he took her hands in his.

He pulled them towards his face, where she rested her hands on the soft scarf on his face, slowly pulling it down as he held is breathe from nerves.

Dea found the shaped scars along his cheeks, and began to slide her hands along them, eyes ablaze with curiosity. They didn't feel hideous, in fact, they felt like nothing she had ever laid her hands on.

It was somewhat beautiful to Dea. Reminded her of what she imagined vines might feel like, and strangely, felt like home.

After identifying them, she took her hands away, a gentle smile on her face as he stared at her in astonishment, completely speechless. Dea noticed the overwhelming silence after a while, and wondered if she stepped out of line.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head, before Gwynplaine placed a hand on top of her in reassurance and gave a soft smile.

"No, it's okay. It's just...no one's ever, done that before." He breathed, still lost for words as she looked up to him. 

"Thank you, Dea. For not, judging or being afraid of me. Most usually go running" Gwynplaine gazed at her as he spoke, hypnotised. 

"I guess you're just lucky that i can't go running anywhere without you." Dea teased, Gwynplaine giving a small hum of laughter in response, both their minds for once complete silent and content.

"Uh, well, I better get some more fire wood." He cleared his throat, standing up and walking away as Dea agreed and looked away nervously.

Just as the footsteps of Gwynplaine faded, she heard a sickly sweet voice just behind her. "Well, I thought he'd never leave!"

"Father?" Dea stammered, turning sharply as he reached forward and took her wrist tightly. "How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter, we're going home now." He dismissed, beginning to pull her along with him by her wrist. She furrowed her eyebrows and ripped her hand away, standing strong.

"No!"

"No? Well then." Barkilphedro repeated with an evil smirk, Dea stepping closer to him. "Father, I've learnt so much on his journey, and I even met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief, I'm so proud!" He mocked, taking her wrist again as she continued to pull back. "No, father. I-I think he likes me."

Barkilphedro was getting aggravated, and he narrowed his eyes, ready to stop being so gentle with her. 

"Does he? Or is it this he likes?"He replied, throwing the satchel into Dea's arms as she just barely caught it, fear flooding through her. 

How did he find it, her? Why was he so determined to ruin this for her? And why did Dea hate that her father might be right?

"No. You're wrong. I'm going to the city with him, I'll give him the satchel, and then I'll come home. But I'm not going with you now" Dea announced firmly.

Her father gave a calm smile, already plotting something sinister as he looked to the floor. "Fine, go. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart and leaves you on your own."

Dea swallowed, though she wanted to convince herself that Gwynplaine wouldn't do that, she couldn't push away the impending fear that gathered in her stomach. "Father, wait I-"

But her father was gone, and she was once again alone.


	2. new dream - no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two to the tangled/tgm fanfic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few more t/w in this, like hanging, stabbing/knives, kidnapping, maybe domestic abuse, but only following the tangled storyline :)

Dea had decided to forget her Father's short visit. Today would be the biggest, and most important day of her life, she was finally eighteen and going to explore the city!

Mojo was awake first, and he woke Dea too, who sat up sharply, face lighting up as she realised what day it was. Gwynplaine was sleeping soundly beside her, and she wondered whether she should wake him.

Though she didn't want to waste a second of today, he sounded so peaceful. Mojo however, couldn't have cared, and he trotted over and leaped on top of Gwynplaine, who woke up with a start.

He giggled wildly and pushed Mojo off of him, Dea's heart fluttering at his laugh as he finally sat up and looked over to her. "Well, happy birthday Snowflake."

Dea rolled her eyes and the reused nickname as he pushed himself up and took her hand, helping her to her feet. Once she stumbled up to adjust, she took a moment to realise how close they were standing, chests almost pressed together as Gwynplaine couldn't help but stare.

"Well uh, I suppose we should be getting to the city right away. Don't want to waste time." He suggested, Dea pulling her hand away and nodding, holding the other out for comfort from Mojo.

They walked towards the kindgom entrance, Gwynplaine being wary for guards as they both suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure, you want me to come with you? If you haven't noticed, I'm a wanted thief, and a freak. It's a package deal. I'll just scare people off and we'll have to hide." Gwynplaine frowned, feeling genuinely guilty for holding her back.

Dea reached out and took his hand tightly, shaking her head. "No, I don't care. I want to do this, and I want to do this with you, Gwynplaine."

"Now come on, I want to try everything possible today!" Dea exclaimed enthusiastically, Gwynplaine grinning as he began to guide her through the entrance and into the bustle of people.

As they were walking, a few children came up to them, squealing with excitement over Mojo, who warmed up to them in seconds. 

"Oh hey! What are you guys doing today?" Dea asked, never had she felt so happy to be interacting with someone outside her tower. 

"Oh! We were making flower crowns, we should make you one! It would look so pretty in your snow hair!" One of the youngest insisted, as Dea's smile grew bigger and they took her hands, leading her over to their flowers and sitting her down.

Gwynplaine chuckled and leaned against the wall, deciding to wait this one out as Mojo came over and joined him. As royal guards's passed, he dodged their gaze, ducking and hiding, and so far no one had seen.

When he finally looked back to Dea, she was spinning elegantly, dress flowing against the wind and hair entangled with ornate little flowers. Gwynplaine couldn't help the smile that fell to his lips as he gazed at her, and my was she beautiful.

Dea gave a huge thank you to the young girls, pulling them into a group hug before saying goodbye and gesturing for Gwynplaine to follow as she wandered through the town, Mojo as her guide.

They bought food, hid from guards, painted the floors with every colour imaginable, Gwynplaine read many books in the library and described everything she wished she could see to her. It was the most perfect day she had ever had, and it wasn't even over yet.

They continued to wander through the town, Mojo as Dea's guide as Gwynplaine nervously dragged behind.

She suddenly bumped into a large group of people in a small crowd, and as Gwynplaine caught up she turned to ask him what was going on. "It's a remembrance thing for the lost princess." 

"She was taken years ago, today would have been her birthday." He explained, Dea listening in to other conversations of people placing flowers and other beautiful things. "What does she look like?"

Gwynplaine looked up to the portrait of the young baby. "Well, she had wide, curious blue eyes, and long white hair. She even looks like you a little."

Dea gave a soft chuckle, she felt sorry for the king, she couldn't imagine what it must be like to loose a child. "Oh, no. It looks like the king is actually out here today, uh-I'm going to go hide, or buy something until he walks past."

Dea turned around as Gwynplaine ran off until she heard a voice. "Wonderful. It's wonderful."

Why did that voice sound so familiar to her?

Suddenly she was broke out of thought as the voice faded and music began to sound beside her, a lively tune that she just couldn't help but step out into a wider space and began to freely dance to.

Gwynplaine turned back around, freshly bought food in his hand as he mouth suddenly fell open slightly and eyes widened as he watched her spin on her feet, Mojo bouncing along side her.

She had strung a few people along, hooking her arms around them as they joined in with the dance, Dea not even needing her eyes snd allowing the music to guide her around others.

"Gwynplaine! Come over here!" She called, as he denied the request, dancing not really being his thing. Mojo growled slightly before standing up on his hind legs and pushing Gwynplaine towards the crowd of dancing people, allowing him to get pulled into the dance.

The sun was setting in the distance, and as they continued to spin and dance, Gwynplaine couldn't keep his eyes of Dea. She looked so happy, so free, and so so beautiful.

They span, and span, and span; and as if by fate, Dea and Gwynplaine collided, chests pressed against one another's and hands holding each other's tightly as Gwynplaine had the other one holding her waist tightly.

Though Dea couldn't see him, she recognised his touch, and could feel his eyes on her as they both gazed at each other with longing. The shout of a man to go to the boats broke them out of their trance, and they blushed nervously pulling away.

-

Once they were on the boat, resting on the tranquil lake of the kingdom, Gwynplaine looked over to Dea, noticing that she was no longer smiling. 

"Hey, you alright? I thought today went well."He said softly, Dea flinching at the sound of his voice before sighing deeply and fiddling with her hands. 

"No, it's been perfect I just...I'm so terrified for it to be over. I've been dreaming of this day my entire life, and it's been everything I could ever want. But after tonight, it's over. What-what do i do then?" She whispered under her breathe, Gwynplaine sighing in thought.

"Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream." He smiled, those words suddenly opening up something in Dea that she wasn't even aware of. 

She looked in his direction and smiled, eyes gentle and relaxed as he looked back at her. Suddenly Gwynplaine gasped slightly, noticing a glowing almost circle shape rising into the night sky from the castle.

More began to float up, and he understood what was happening, staring in awe. "What? What is it?" Dea asked curiously, Gwynplaine forgetting just for a moment that she was blind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry i forgot to tell you. Every year for the princess' birthday they lift these lanterns into the sky, everyone in the kingdom does it. It's beautiful, really beautiful."

Dea couldn't stop the small frown, but tried to hold it back, so desperate to see them for herself. "C-could you describe them for me? Just tell me what they look like, what it feels like to see them."

Gwynplaine sighed in thought, looking back to her wondering eyes. 

"Well, it feels like that feeling when you see someone you love happy. When you finally realise that you care about them, and that nothing else could ever matter to you, if that one person could always be happy." 

As he spoke, Gwynplaine was gazing at her intensely, and Dea held an expression of astonishment as she looked back at him. She had never been very familiar with that feeling, but since meeting Gwynplaine, maybe now she was.

"I'm sure it looks wonderful." Dea whispered, Gwynplaine smiling as he looked at her. "Yeah, it does."

Dea looked back in his direction, finally realised what she should do, and trusting that she should. She reached down from underneath Mojo and pulled out the satchel, resting it on her lap.

"I have something for you."She mumbled, Gwynplaine's mouth falling open slightly as he looked between her and the satchel.

"I should have given it to you sooner, but i was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore, you know what I mean?" Dea asked, Gwynplaine's expression softening as he placed a hand on the satchel and lowered it away from her lap, taking both of her hands in his.

"I'm starting too." He murmured, Dea blushing as she leaned into his touch, everything somehow seeming right in the world.

"Dea, I don't think you should go back to the tower" He mumbled, Dea furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as he shook his head.

"No, what I mean is, I don't want you to go back. Because I want you to stay, with me." Gwynplaine finished, somehow building up the courage as Dea sighed deeply with a smile.

She was already so enchanted by him, and him her. And that was why neither of them hesitated when Gwynplaine slid his hand up onto her cheek, Dea's breathe hitching as she prepared herself.

Dea closed her eyes, leaning closer, and closer until their lips were almost touching, and then Gwynplaine stopped, when he noticed someone in the distance on the bank of the lake.

There he was, Dea's father in a menacing stance, a glimmering blade in his grip as he eyed Dea and glared at Gwynplaine with a warning.

Gwynplaine's eyes widened slightly as Dea's eyes fluttered open, confusion as to why nothing happened. "Is everything okay?"

Gwynplaine snapped back into reality and his hand fell away from her cheek, shaking his head. "Oh! Yes, yes everything is fine. I just, i need to go talk to someone."

Dea's expression fell, though she tried to stay positive in mind as they pulled up onto the rocky bank. Dea felt the satchel be taken from underneath her, and she looked at Gwynplaine with worried eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine, there's just something i need to do." He assured nervously, Mojo curling into Dea a little more.

"O-okay."She smiled hesitantly, as he walked off, cutting round a corner and seeing her father in the distance. 

Gwynplaine stared at him with a rage, as he twirled the dagger in his hand. "Look, just take the crown, and leave Dea out of it." He said, trying not to sound too desperate.

"No. No, that's not what's going to happen. You're going to take the crown, and you're going to hand yourself in to the castle." Barkilphedro smirked, Gwynplaine's eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Or what?" He spat, Barkilphedro looking up sharply with a glare.

"Or I will kill her." He whispered with confidence, blade gleaming against the moonlight as he stepped forward. Gwynplaine's expression fell into fear as he stumbled back.

He couldn't leave Dea with him, but he couldn't let him kill her. Not when she'd become the person he cared about most, the only person Gwynplaine cared about.

He sighed, looking down in despair. "If i do this, you have to swear you won't hurt her."

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Barkilphedro said sweetly, crossing over his heart with his finger. Gwynplaine took a breathe, his own heart breaking as he began to walk away, satchel in hand.

"Oh, and freak?"

Gwynplaine turned back towards him, insult stinging. "I have inside sources in the castle. So i'll know if you've kept your end of the deal."

Gwynplaine looked away, there was no hope now. He would never see her again, and he never even got to say goodbye.

-

Dea was beginning to become worried, and Mojo as well as he curled into her as much as possible. "It's alright Mojo. He'll be back."

"No. No he won't, dearest."

She immediately recognised the voice to be her fathers, and flinched at the sudden sound. "Father? What-what do you mean?"

"He got on a boat with the satchel and sailed away. I'm so sorry, but i really did try to warn you."He almost mocked, Dea's lip wobbling as she clambered out of the boat, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No...no he wouldn't. Gwynplaine! Gwynplaine!" She called desperately, but to no surprise there wasn't a response, and she felt tears prick at her eyes. "He's gone darling."

Dea felt a weakening in her knees, and she turned back into her father's direction, stumbling towards him and her knees giving way as she fell into his embrace, beginning to cry as he held her up. 

"You were right, father. You were right about everything."

-

Back at the tower, Dea was constantly consumed by the thought of Gwynplaine. Despite him leaving her after everything she'd told him about her, after all his talk about wanting her to stay with her, and then leaving her life that, she still missed him dearly.

She had never cared for someone the way she did Gwynplaine, and she was heartbroken.

She fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes as tears rolled town her rosy cheeks, and drifting off to sleep.

Though she couldn't have known what that dream would reveal to her.

In her dream, she was a tiny baby, a man with a kindly face standing over her in her coat. As he spoke,she recognised his voice to be an almost exact match to the king's one she heard in the town.

"Wonderful. She's wonderful" He said as he smiled down at her.

"Well, she had wide, curious blue eyes, and long white hair. She even looks like you a little."

Dea's mind flicked over to something else, a woman holding her gently in her arms, and the same man beside her, both of them wearing crowns. 

They couple reached forward and picked up a lantern, smiling down at her before raising it up in to the sky along with the others. Gwynplaine's words flashed back across her mind.

"Every year for the princess' birthday they lift these lanterns into the sky" 

They looked down at her once more, bringing her in closer as they smiled.

"Happy 1st Birthday, Dea."

Dea gasped awake. She didn't know what it mean if it was true, but she knew who she was now.

She was the lost princess.

And had been living a lie for 18 years of her life.

As she stood to her feet, her knees fell weak and she stumbled against her desk drawer, shock overcoming her. Her father heard the commotion upstairs and looked up, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Dea? What's going on up there?" He shouted, beginning to walk up the stairs as Dea's heart raced and she tried to catch her breathe.

She stood to the entrance of her door, and Barkilphedro smiled in relief, though Dea was staring dead serious at the floor. "You scared me. Is everything okay?"

"I'm the lost princess." Dea breathed, the words not even sounding real as they left her mouth. "Oh really, speak up Dea!"

"I am the lost princess, aren't I?" She snapped, speaking louder as all the colour left Barkilphedro's face and he stared at her in shock.

"Oh, Dea. Why would you say such a thing?"He answered, trying to remain cool as he walked up closer to her. Dea flinched away, feeling his presence near.

"It was you! It was all you!" Dea shouted, shoving him out of the way and beginning to walk down the stairs, thoughts rushing through her head.

"I've spent years in here hiding from people who would use me for my power, when i should have been hiding from you!" She cried in anger, turning back to him as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

A sudden thought came to Dea's mind. She'd always thought she'd gone blind over time, but what if...

"Did...did you make me blind?"She whispered, the horror of it taking over. Barkilphedro decided there was no use trying to lie or cover it up anymore, she knew now.

"No. No that was just luck. You don't understand, everything I did was to protect you." He grumbled, his tone changing much more sinister and sickly than before. Dea tried to remain strong in the argument, fear flooding her on the inside.

She knew now that Gwynplaine couldn't have left her, something had happened.

"What did you do to Gwynplaine?" Dea braved, clenching her fists as Barkilphedro narrowed his eyes, walking closer. 

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes." He spat, Dea feeling as though she'd been hit in the stomach with a hammer, curling over and placing a hand to her mouth.

"No..."She whispered in disbelief, she never even got to say goodbye. "Now, now. Everything is as it should be." Barkilphedro smiled, raising his hand to stroke the top of her head.

Somehow she sensed him, and clasped a hand around his wrist, tighter than she thought she ever could. Immediately he began to struggle, surprised by her sudden strength.

"No! You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me! And i will never let you use my hair again!" Dea yelled, Barkilphedro finally managing to rip his arm away and stumbling backwards into the mirror, as it fell to the ground and shattered loudly.

Dea clenched her fists and turned away, Barkilphedro slowly beginning to get up, a smile still somehow on his face. 

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy."

-

Back at the castle, Gwynplaine was pacing back and forth about his cell. He knew he made a deal, but there was no way he was just going to stand here knowing Dea was stuck with that man.

He had to figure out a way to get out of here.

Gwynplaine heard the click of a lock behind him, and three guards standing at the open door. "Let's go Trelaw."

"Where are we going?" He questioned, knowing it couldn't be anywhere good. The guard gave him a look, a knowing look.

"Oh..." He breathed, raising a hand to his neck in realisation. He couldn't let this happen, this was exactly what Dea's father wanted.

If he was hung, who would save her?

They cuffed his hands behind his back and began to hold him tightly as he began to struggle, trying to walk him to the execution room. "No! No you don't understand! She's in trouble!"

They pushed Gwynplaine down by his shoulders as he continued to shove against them, opening the door to the execution room, revealing that the king was waiting inside.

"No! Y-your majesty you can't do this." He begged, the king holding up his head and narrowing his eyes, though an edge of guilt behind them. The guards pulled him in further, taking him up the stairs to the noose.

"No! Dea! She needs me!" Gwynplaine cried, struggling so hard a guard stumbled to the floor.

"Wait! Wait, stop! What did you say?"

The guards stopped, as did Gwynplaine as they looked at the king's shocked expression. "That name you said. What was it?"

Gwynplaine blinked in shock, the guards releasing his shoulders as he relaxed slightly. 

"Dea. Her name is Dea."

The king looked surely gobsmacked, heartbroken as he followed up the stairs to be face to face with Gwynplaine. Up close he looked unwell, pale and sickly, years of not knowing what happened clearly eating him alive.

"Now I know anyone can be named anything, but I knew when i named her that it wasn't something ordinary. Please, what does she look like." He asked, voice gentle and desperate.

"She-she's got this short, beautiful snowy hair, fair skin, and wide, curious eyes that are just-"  
"Wonderful." The king cut him off, Gwynplaine nodding.

"And-and you say you know where she is?" The king continued, eyes gentle and doe like, finally holding hope. Gwynplaine nodded again.

"I can find her, and bring her home, if you let me go. I swear I will. I know I've done this kingdom wrong, but you you just have to trust that I've never cared about someone more than i do her." Gwynplaine begged, the king hesitating before nodding at the guards to undo the shackles.

"Are you sure you don't want more man power?" The king offered, but Gwynplaine shook his head in disagreement. "No, that will scare him off, and things will get messy."

"Bring her home to me, please." The king sighed, Gwynplaine nodding in encouragement before fleeing, his mind now fully set on rescuing Dea from that hell.

-

Dea heard Gwynplaine's call from below the tower, and her blood ran cold. There was no time to be happy that he's alive if it will all be for nothing.

He clambered up and jumped in through the window, a smile on his face before he looked up. "Dea, I thought I'd never see you again!"

His expression immediately fell to fear to see Dea chained to the floor and gagged, crying out beneath it. She didn't care if she never saw him again, she just wanted him to be safe.

And suddenly, Barkilphedro is plunging the same dagger he threatened Dea with into Gwynplaine's stomach from behind, as he groaned out in agony and collapsed to the ground in front of Dea.

She may not have been able to see him, but it didn't make the image in her mind any less terrifying. She heard the sound of the dagger being drawn out of him, heard him cry out, she knew exactly what happened.

She cried, and she sobbed out his name, but she might of well have said nothing, because it had no effect. "Now look what you've done Dea. Don't worry yourself now, our secret will die with him."

Barkilphedro began to walk towards Dea, tucking the knife away and picking up the chains. From across the room, Mojo little whimpers could be heard as he struggled against his own chains.

"Now as for us, we're going somewhere where no one will ever find you again." He mumbled, beginning to pull her towards the hole in the ground as she struggled and pulled in the direction to Gwynplaine, still screaming out his name.

"Dea, really! Stop fighting me!" Barkilphedro yelled, pulling her back hard enough that the gag fell loose and she stumbled to the ground.

"No! I won't stop, for every minute for the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Dea cried, rattling the chains as Barkilphedro glared at her. 

"But if you let me heal him, I will go with you." She whispered, Barkilphedro's expression changing to one of intrigue. Gwynplaine groaned out a compliant for her to stop, but it barely escaped his mouth as he held his wound that was bleeding out onto the tilled floor.

"I'll never run, or try to escape, just let me heal him and everything will be the way it was. Just you and me, forever, just like you want. I promise." Dea begged, Gwynplaine's heart aching in his chest.

She never broke her promises.

"Just let me heal him." 

Barkilphedro gave in, he too knew of Dea's promises, and took some more chains to match Dea's, chaining Gwynplaine to a wooden post. He unlocked Dea's and she immediately rushed to Gwynplaine's side, opening his shirt slightly to feel around the blood staining through it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm going to fix this, everything's going to be okay." Dea whispered, brushing his curls away from his face as he shook his head, trying to hide his groans of agony. 

She took his hand gently in hers and rose it up to her hair, but he pulled away, coughing horrendously. "No, I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die." Dea tried, eyes softening as he continued to protest. "But if you do this then you will die."

Dea gave a weak smile, and though she was terrified, she knew he was going to make it out of this alive; and that was better than anything she could have hoped for. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She whispered, Gwynplaine returning a weak smile as she again took his hand again. 

"Dea, wait." He murmured, cupping her cheek and pulling her in, fooling her into thinking that they might share one last kiss. Gwynplaine felt for the sharp broken piece of mirror by his side.

With the last of his strength, he leaned up, launching the shard at Barkilphedro with a cry of pain as it finally hit his chest. Barkilphedro stood there in shock, as did Dea as she heard the whatever it was dart past her and hit her father.

She heard him stumbling backwards, as he tripped over the ledge and went toppling out the window, a blood-curdling screaming escaping as she couldn't help but throw out her arms in reach.

He may have lied to her, and used, and abused her, but she had called him her father and loved him for the better part of 18 years.

Dea heard him hit the ground below the tower, and there was silence. She remembered Gwynplaine and quickly turned back towards his lifeless body, pulling him up onto her lap.

"No no no no no! Gwynplaine!" She cried, cupping his face as he gave a laboured cough. She quickly picked up his hand and rose it to her hair, trying to sing but choking on her tears as he cut her off and pulled away, eyes barely open.

"Dea, please. It's no use."Gwynplaine whispered, as Dea dropped his hand from her hair and held in tightly in her own, eyes welling up with tears.

"You were my new dream." Gwynplaine whispered, brushing hair from her face and words barely escaping as Dea gave a mix of a sob and a smile. 

"And you were mine."

Gwynplaine gave one last breathe, one last smile, before the light faded from him and he drooped in Dea's arms. The tears finally rolled down her lifeless cheeks, and she gave a small gasp in realisation. From across the room, Mojo whimpered in sadness, in mourning for her loss.

“Gwyn...” Dea choked out softly, in a sort of question, in a sort of unrealistic pray to God that he be alive and that this was all just some horrible fever dream.

She slowly brushed his hair from his face, stroking his scarfed cheek with her thumb. Gently, Dea began to peel the scarf away from his face.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine." Dea croaked, leaning closer as she ran her fingertips along his scars.

"What once was mine." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his and beginning to sob, the silence in the room almost deafening despite her delicate cries.

A single tear dripped downwards, splashing against his skin and fading away as she held the cold body close to hers.

This was how her story would end. Holding the corpse of her first, and greatest love.

Suddenly, white, glowing lights began to curl there way out of his stomach, forming the shape of a flower and lighting up the whole room. Dea felt a gust of wind blowing against her face, rushing through her hair as she looked up in surprise.

The lights and wind slowly faded, and Dea couldn't help but have some small ounce of hope. She turned back towards Gwynplaine, holding his cheeks with somewhat impatience.

He blinked awake, and let out a small breathe, looking up in her direction in a dazed confusion. 

"Dea?" He whispered, Dea gasping with a smile. "Gwynplaine?"

"Remind me to never climb a random tower ever again." He smirked, Dea's face lighting up even more as she swung her arms around his neck, crying out his name and hugging him close to her.

Gwynplaine sat up with a laugh, wrapping an arm around her and nuzzling in closer to her neck, reminding himself to never leave her again.

Dea pulled away with a chuckle, sitting on his lap as he gazed up at her. She couldn't stop herself, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him in for a passionate, long-awaited kiss, to which he melted into with a relief, running his hands through her hair.

-

There Dea stood in a nervous anticipation in front of the castle doors, holding Gwynplaine's hand tightly in hers as he tried to reassure her that all would go smoothly. 

Suddenly the doors burst open, and the king, Dea's father stood with wide eyes and an open mouth of exasperation. Dea turned towards the sound, pulling away from Gwynplaine's hand and stepping towards it.

Her father, Ursus, stepped closer and slowly slid his hand gently up onto her cheek, analysing her beautiful face with tears eyes. Immediately the touch felt much different to Barkilphedro's, and Dea leaned into it with a wobbly smile.

She didn't even have to say anything, before Ursus was letting out a small sob of relief and pulling Dea into a tight hug, never wanting to let her go again. They dropped to their knees, holding each other in a loving embrace as they both continued to cry.

The king opened his eyes to look at the man who had rescued his daughter, the man who was willing to go against the very king just to save her life. And unlike other's, the king didn't stare at Gwynplaine's affliction, and he saw something other than a smile beyond his face.

He held out a hand for him, and Gwynplaine placed his hand in his with a gentle and thankful smile. The next thing he knew, the king and pulled him into the hug, the two of the wrapping their arms around the no longer lonely, little blind girl.

Dea could at last see the light, and it was warm, real and bright. And the world had somehow shifted.

All at once, everything was different, now that she had them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this fic! tangled is my favourite film so i had to do this.
> 
> i’m probably going to start a series of disney princess/disney films but make it the grinning man so keep an eye out!


End file.
